


Stargazing

by lesbiansassemble



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Kissing, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 08:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbiansassemble/pseuds/lesbiansassemble
Summary: You and Natasha go stargazing, and at the end of the night there's something you want to confess to her.Prompt: “lets go home. you’re freezing, and i don’t want you catching a cold.”





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to @bellas-roleplays on tumblr, who won my follower competition. You can find me @lesbiansassemble. 
> 
> Prompt: “lets go home. you’re freezing, and i don’t want you catching a cold.”

Your gaze follows the direction of Nat’s outstretched finger. She points up at the vast expanse of the night’s sky, trailing her finger languidly around the shape of a constellation. “Do you see it?” she asks softly and lowers her hand, letting it rest on her stomach.

“You mean that box shape over there?!” you say incredulously.

Nat grins. “Yes, that’s it.”

“It looks nothing like a Pegasus!” you scoff. “That’s the biggest let down.”

She huffs a laugh. “Sorry to disappoint you, Милая*.”

“It’s alright, I forgive you.” You tease, prodding her in the side.

A gust of icy wind sweeps past you, making you shiver. Maybe it wasn’t such a great idea to stargaze in the middle of a field at night, especially when it was only February.

You snuggle up closer to Nat, hoping to feel the heat radiating off her body. You used to find it so annoying how Nat could traipse around in a t-shirt during the winter, while you were stuck wearing bulky layers and still felt like you were suffering from frostbite. But now that you’re dating each other, you’ve realized it can actually be quite handy.

You feel her wrap an arm around your shoulders, hugging you closer to her side. “Are you cold?”

“No.” you lie, your eyes deliberately avoiding her gaze.

“I can tell when you’re lying, Y/N. I am a trained spy after all.”

“Okay, okay, fine. I’m a little cold.” You reply reluctantly.

Nat shakes her head fondly, then shifts herself up into a sitting position. You let out an undignified whine as you lose contact with your human hot-water bottle. Nat chuckles under her breath, then shrugs off her leather jacket and hands it over to you. “Here, take my jacket.”

“First the stargazing and now you offer me your jacket? Who knew you could be such a romantic, Natasha?” you grin as you slip your arms into the sleeves and wrap it tightly around your trembling body.

“What can I say? I’m just full of surprises.” She shrugs, a playful smile tugging at the corner of her lips as she lies back down on the coarse, uncut grass. As soon as her head touches the ground you wrap your arms around her again and stick to her like a limpet.

Nat runs her hand through your hair absentmindedly, a pensive look on her face. “Maybe we should go back. You’re freezing and I don’t want you catching a cold.” She muses.

“No! I’m fine Nat, really. We don’t get a lot of free time these days, and I’m really enjoying spending the evening out here with you.” You reply, pouting slightly.

“So am I, but you’re so cold your teeth are chattering. Even your nose is turning bright red.” She jibes, barely suppressing a laugh.

“Hey!” You say, automatically covering up your icy nose with your hands. “My nose gets cold easily, okay?”

Nat chuckles, her slender fingers wrapping around yours as she slowly pulls them down and away from your face. Her mossy-coloured eyes lock on to your (Y/E/C) ones as she cups your cheeks. Leaning forward slightly, she plants a soft, warm kiss on to the tip of your nose. “Better?” she asks, the corner of her lips twitching into a smile.

“You could say that.” You say, blushing slightly.

“Hmm…your cheeks are looking a little red too. Do they need warming up as well?”

“Well, I wouldn’t complain.” You grin.

Nat smiles back and tucks your (Y/H/C) hair behind your ear. Her gentle lips brush against your skin from jaw to cheek, before she presses a chaste kiss right in the centre. “Anything else?” she murmurs, the corners of her eyes crinkling slightly.

You nibble on your lower lip, pretending to be in deep thought. “I suppose my lips are feeling a little chilly too.” You eventually reply, a mischievous glint in your eyes.

“Oh, really?” Nat says, raising one of her perfectly arched eyebrows.

You nod, barely suppressing a smile.

As Nat inches closer towards you, your eyelids flutter closed and your lips part somewhat, waiting expectantly. You let out a breath you didn’t know you’d been holding as you feel her plump lips caress against yours. You tilt your head back, letting it rest against the grass. She kisses you gently at first and you hum with pleasure as you taste the residual liquor and fresh mint on her tongue from earlier. As her lips become gradually more insistent, your hands snake up and around Nat’s back until they reach her exposed, pale neck. You bury your fingers in the hair at the nape of her neck and kiss back with fervor.

Another gust of bitter air causes you to shiver again and Nat reluctantly pulls away, her auburn hair framing your face as she gazes down at you, smiling fondly. “Come on, Милая. We better get back or we’ll freeze to death out here.”

You let out a small sigh. “Fine, but we’re continuing this later.” You reply, pointing a finger up at her.

“You’ll hear no complaints from me.” Nat smirks. She then picks herself up off the ground with her usual grace and proffers you her hand. You smile gratefully as she pulls you up onto your feet in one swift motion. After dusting yourself off, you slip your hand into hers and give it a little squeeze.

As Nat takes a step forward, you stay rooted to the ground and gently tug her back. “Wait, there’s something I’ve been wanting to tell you.” You say, your voice trembling slightly.

Nat turns to face you, furrowing her brow. “Okay…” She replies slowly.

“I…I just….Ugh.” You feel your cheeks heating up, so you drop your head in your hands in a vain attempt to conceal your embarrassment. You just can’t get the words out. Every time you try, your mouth feels dry and the words get stuck in your throat as if some invisible force is choking you.

Nat looks at you in bewilderment. “What is it?” She can’t remember the last time she’s seen you this overwrought about telling her something.

“There’s something I’ve been wanting to tell you all night.”

“Okay…”

“If it makes you too uncomfortable, then we can just forget I ever said it, okay?”

“Y/N, just tell me. It can’t be that bad.”

“I love you.” You blurt out, the hands covering your face partially muffling your voice.

“What?” Nat asks, frowning a little as she leans closer to you.

You inhale sharply and drop your hands. “I said, I love you!” you repeat, louder than you meant to. Your cheeks flush furiously at the admission, and you stare down at your feet to avoid Nat’s piercing gaze.

Neither of you say anything for a few uncomfortable seconds, but then Nat’s finger tilts your head up and your wary gaze meets hers. Much to your surprise, she’s smiling smugly. “I know.” She says.

“Oi! Don’t pull a Han Solo on me!” you grimace. 

“ _And…_ ” she elaborates. “I love you, too.”

“You what?!”

“I love you, too.” She repeats, rolling her eyes affectionately. “Is it really that surprising?”

“No, I suppose not.” You say, the corner of your lips twitching into a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> *Милая – Russian term of endearment (pronounced ‘milaya’)
> 
> My tumblr: @lesbiansassemble


End file.
